Perfect Chaos 672
by nadine1231966
Summary: Montag has gone insane...he is obsessed with perfection and anything in his way will meet a horrible end of life...What is this horror? What made him like this? (FOR NOW it is a one shot...but it might grow later) (Rated M for MAJOR gore)


**This is a one shot that could possibly grow into a full fanfiction i ma not 100% certain. But for Those who have read Fahrenheit 451 this is a continuation of that. As in an extra chapter per say.**

 **WARNING: MAJOR MAJOR GORE! BE WARNED! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! MAJOR GORE!**

 **So, with that being said...continue if you dare...**

When we reach the city.

We kept walking downhill next to the stream. I was tired. My bones ached down to the marrow from all the walking as if my legs might fall off. It's hard to tell what time it is. The smoke left behind from the bombs is choking the sun. The dust was thick and we had to tear our shirts and wrap it around our mouths just to breath.

I looked around as we trudged along the rocky path. Something shined in my eye, blinding me. I lost my footing and tripped on a rock. Pain shot through my foot like I was being stabbed or bitten. I fell into the river and the current over took me and i lost all control. I tried to hold onto something, anything but the water was too fast and everything was slippery. I hit rock after rock. Probably leaving a trail of blood behind me. i was already growing faint. Before I could think it couldn't get any worse something kept biting me. Over and over again. I black out after the third bite.

I jolt awake, sitting up, panting in fright. It was just a nightmare…from the past. I still have scars from that, we found out that it was a snake and the venom near killed me. That was a bad day…I now have what we call 'fits'. I lash out at anyone and everyone near me…all because of that snake. It twisted my mind.

We've successfully rebuilt our city, government everything, perfect oder. Honesty, fairness, all of those is taught to the children. They taught to be as perfect and kind as possible. However there is a group that hates the government control. Today I am to execute a handful of their members. I have created a very imaginative way to make them pay for their chaotic ways.

I walk down the street and to the arena where the city would watch on the big screens. We had to do this so they would know what happens if they disobey a rule…even one as simple as don't steal. I am the president, or governor if you will. I make up the rules and the laws now.

I arrive at the arena and make sure the huge televisions are working and then I go under ground where the maze is. I walk down a corridor that seemed a mile long…I finally arrived at a big steel door. I took out my keys, unlocked it and opened the heavy steel door.  
I look out into the maze, The maze was lower than the control room. The only thing that separated the maze from the room is a 10 inch bulletproof glass wall. I press the buzzer on the table in front of me and eight doors open. From those eight doors emerge eight confused prisoners with 2 guards each walking with them.

The prisoners line up in front of me and their blindfolds are taken off. The guards file out and I sit down turning on the microphone. "Good afternoon people of our fair city. Today I am here to deal out a regrettable, unfortunate punishment. These eight people lined up in front of me have tried to disturb the order of our fair and peaceful city. The punishment for violating the law is death. However," I paused and take deep breath for affect. "because we are fair, I will give them a chance to live. As I believe everyone deserves even the slightest chance for a new life, a new beginning. Behind them is a maze, in that maze are horrors beyond your belief in there…if they survive for 4 hours or the make it to the end they are free. Simple as that…now, " I look at the prisoners, "I want you to turn around. And go inside that maze when i count to ten." They slowly turn around and go in the maze or horrors when I reach ten.

 **(WARNING: THIS IS WHERE THE SERIOUS GORE STARTS! CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!)**

I watch as prisoner number one, who's name was Eric, enters first and goes to the right…straight for danger. He keeps going through the corridor. A disfigured form comes out of the shadows and pounces on him dragging him to the ground, clawing at him. I cut the camera to me so the people didn't have to see the rest. I feared it would corrupt their minds if they saw too much. As i did so, I watched Eric still. The figure bit his throat and tore it out leaving only half of the once muscular neck. You could see the stark white bone underneath the dark crimson blood, stopping the gut wrenching, blood curdling screams immediately. The creature continued to rip the prisoner to shreds. Tearing out guts and strewing them about the place as if he was paper. Tearing through Eric's chest, the creature his lungs and heart and devoured them. It's mouth a mess of dark red blood and organ matter. Finally satisfied with his work, he took an arm with it as it scampered back into the shadows to wait for its next victim. Eric, now a mass of bones, flesh, and blood, barely recognizable.

The others heard the screams and were now growing paranoid. I switched the camera to follow the third prisoner. he was going a safe route. He turned left and walked down the hall…the lights stated flickering on the hallway he was in. He turned right and then left right into a dead end. Dead ends mean your finished. He backed up into the wall, scared to death. metal cuffs pin him down to the wall so he can't move. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Please…stop…I'll-" He looks down and a knife is in his stomach, immediately stopping whatever he was going to say. I switched the camera, I wouldn't let the public see the creatures. Two other knives are launched into him from another deformed figure. A huge blade comes swinging down from the ceiling cutting him in a perfect half. His crying scream of agony cut short.

The figure came up to him and started nibbling on his finger. Deciding he like the taste of the soft warm flesh he stole as much of the body as he could.

The fun was just beginning…death was just starting…the horror not even at its peak. This was going to be fun indeed. Their imperfections would be perfect again and I would make everything right!  
Long live perfection!

 **So, this is...wow...i need to stop watching horror movies omg lol. Anyway, please don't report me or anything...I warned you big time. So yeah...but this started out as a English paper only a little less gory obviously. I am extremely proud of this not just because of the gore but mainly because of how much detail I put into it which sometimes I lack a bit i feel.**

 **Thank you for reading it and I might end up continuing it like i said...**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **STAY GOLDEN!**


End file.
